


Bottom

by flowerbed1



Category: tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan/Connor Franta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, Tronnor, YouTube, dirty dirty, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbed1/pseuds/flowerbed1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye bottoms for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This is very long. Just warning you. I am also not too experienced with writing smut, I do it because I think it is fun. If you have any constructive criticism, don't be afraid to leave a comment! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor's eyes flew open when he heard the sound of the front door slam shut. He jumped out of bed, suddenly feeling as if he hadn't just been deeply asleep, wide awake and alert as he made his way out of his room. With his pulse sky high, he walked through the hallway that lead to the living area. His footsteps were slow compared to his mind, which had managed to come up with several possible causes for the loud noise he had heard only a minute ago; a burglar, a murderer, a stranger who was lost, Troye..

Troye.

_Right._

Itcame back to him that Troye had told him he would come home late, since he was going out to celebrate one of his managers friends, and that he shouldn't stay up waiting for him. Troye had told him he could come with, but it had been apparent only from hearing his voice that he was already intoxicated, and Connor hadn't felt like dealing with drunk people then, he still didn't.

Connor's heartbeat had slowed down once he finally stepped into the living room, and he spotted Troye immediately. On the couch, with his face buried between two cushions and his arm hanging out from the side of the couch, Troye was completely passed out.

Connor walked up to him and shook his shoulder carefully, at which Troye groaned and pressed his hands against the back of his head, his voice muffled against the cushions. When he tried waking him a second time, Troye carelessly rolled over to his back and stared up at Connor through squinting eyes, furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching his nose.

"Hello," he said groggily, screwing one eye shut.

Connor sighed and knelt down next to the couch. "Hi," he murmured, pressing the palm of his hand against Troye's forehead and cheeks. Troye reached out to grab Connor's bicep at that, who hadn't remembered he was in a tank top until now. Ignoring Troye, he looked back at the door, guessing Troye hadn't remembered to lock it in his drunken state. He held up a finger at Troye, giving him a serious look. "Lay still, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Troye slurred, his eyes following Connor as he locked the door.

When he turned around, Troye grinned at him, reaching one arm out and motioning for him to come back to the couch. Connor couldn't help but smile at that. Troye was a cute, but really annoying drunk. Kinda clingy, too.

"Can you stand up?" Connor asked.

Troye nodded and sat up, shakily grabbing the couch to push himself up. It wasn't until his jacket was pushed to the side that Connor noticed the vomit that covered most of his grey T shirt. Laughter escaped his mouth at the sight of his mess of a boyfriend, who he now had to get in the shower and  _then_ into bed.

Connor put a hand on Troye's back and lead him toward the bathroom. "Please tell me you didn't throw up in the uber," Connor said, half laughing.

Troye shook his head and hiccuped. "No."

Connor shook his head at his boyfriend, and entered the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, Troye made a half hearted attempt at removing his clothes, but said he couldn't and locked his hands behind his back and told Connor to do it instead. When Connor pulled Troye's shirt over his head, Troye tried to kiss him, but Connor leaned away every time, not wanting to come in contact with his alcoholic breath. When he started unzipping Troye's jeans and tugged them downwards he decided to save some time and made his underwear follow, ignoring his semi hard length that was revealed by doing so.

"Don't fall," Connor told Troye as he watched him step into the bathtub, and Troye took two unnecessarily big steps to make sure he did as Connor said.

Connor, after taking his socks off and rolling up his jeans, followed and made Troye stand under the shower head, which he turned on, and began rinsing him off. He rank of alcohol and a bit of sweat, so he made sure to shampoo his hair as well as make sure his body was cleaned.

It didn't take long until Troye got bored. He took a step forward and slid his hands in underneath Connor's shirt, which made Connor laugh and push his hands away. Troye only took that as an invitation to let his hands go further south, and before Connor could react, Troye was stroking him underneath his jeans and boxers.

"Troye, stop," Connor said, feeling himself react to the touch a bit too strongly, willing himself to relax and not buck his hips into Troye's hand. Soon enough Connor got a hold of himself and grabbed Troye's wrist, making him retract his hand. "Let me rinse you off, okay? I'm almost done."

"Okay," Troye chuckled. He brought his hands to playing with Connor's hair, but Connor decided to ignore it to get the shower over with.

He brushed Troye's teeth (mostly for his own sake, he didn't want to fall asleep next to Troye when he smelled like a mini-bar) and lead him into the bedroom, making him sit down, still completely naked. Connor tried to keep the inappropriate thoughts out of his head, but the sight of Troye's hard dick, his messy hair and just him in general made that difficult.

Troye pulled Connor close by his arm, making Connor sit down on his lap, facing him. He kissed Connor's chest and neck, letting his hands run up and down Connor's body until they landed on his ass, groping it. Connor attempted to stand up, but Troye's grip on him was too strong for him to do so, and Connor couldn't really complain. He was pretty turned on by now.

"Let's have sex before bed," Troye suggested, speaking quietly between the kisses. His hand traveled to Connor's front, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, fiddling on his underwear.

"No," Connor said, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw when Troye grasped his bulge. Troye was completely naked beneath him, and it took most of Connor's willpower not to do anything stupid.

"Come on," Troye pressed, rubbing his palm against Connor's bulge.

"Not when you are drunk," Connor managed to spit out, instead of moaning like he had almost done.

"Please," Troye whispered into Connor's ear, making him shiver. "I know you want to," he said. His next words were low and firm. "You can fuck me."

Connor's eyes widened. "What?"

"I always fuck you," Troye explained. "I want you to fuck me."

Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Troye had never really showed interest in doing things differently. Were drunk words actually sober thoughts, after all?

"Do you want that?" Connor asked.

Troye kissed Connor's neck. "Mhm."

"Oh wow," Connor laughed nervously. "Let's talk about that when you're not drunk off your ass, okay? Now; go to bed."

"Connor," Troye whined, but released his tight grip on Connor, allowing him to get off of him.

Connor didn't answer, but instead tucked Troye in bed and lay down next to him. It didn't take more than ten minutes, and then Troye was asleep.

**

Connor managed to keep last night's conversation out of his mind for most part the next day. Troye had woken up extremely hungover, which resulted in a day in where they watched documentaries and relaxed mostly, with short make out sessions and a trip to the supermarket to buy dinner for the night. Outside was gloomy and dark, so they didn't mind spending the day inside.

Once Troye announced that his headache was gone and that he had more energy it had already gone dark outside, and neither of them felt like moving outside the apartment. So after dinner they took place on the couch again, and it wasn't until now that Troye's words started hitting replay in Connor's mind.

" _I wan't you to fuck me_ ," Troye had said, and he had sounded dead serious.

Fucking Troye was something Connor had thought about when Troye was in Australia and he was in LA, alone in his bed, his hands and imagination being the only things to satisfy him. That it would become a reality? that wasn't something Connor had expected to ever happen. Troye had always said he was strictly a top, which thankfully worked because Connor enjoyed being a bottom so much, but now that the subject had been brought up he couldn't help but hope it would happen.

They were spooning on the couch, with Troye being the little spoon. Connor's arm was draped over Troye's waist and brushed his fingers against his stomach. It was a cozy evening, cuddling on the couch, but eventually he became all too aware of how his hips were pressed against Troye's ass, and his thoughts immediately went in inappropriate directions.

After a bit of Troye slowly pushing himself back into Connor's hips, Connor had enough and made Troye turn around. When Troye looked up at Connor he was smiling and Connor quickly realized he knew exactly what he was doing, and that he had probably felt Connor's bulge through his jeans the whole time.

"What do you think of the movie?" Troye asked, smiling knowingly, probably aware of how Connor probably hadn't watched more than ten minutes of the it.

"You are such a pain-" Connor stopped himself before he finished his sentence and closed his eyes, laughing and burying his head in Troye's neck.

"In your ass," Connor felt Troye nodding. "I know."

Connor playfully shoved Troye's shoulder, at which Troye laughed and planted a kiss on Connor's cheek. Connor opened his eyes and leaned back to get a look of Troye, who had started sitting up a bit to climb on top of Connor.

Connor, who had been horny since last night, couldn't compose himself for very long. He didn't force himself to, either, but instead pulled Troye down to his lips by his neck. Their lips were soft against each other, and Troye broke the kiss to breath on Connor's neck, placing the softest of kisses next to his ear.

"Do you wanna do this here?" Troye said, his voice almost a whisper, making Connor shiver. Troye's hands gripped Connor's shirt and pulled it over his head, and immediately went to unbuttoning his jeans and slipping a hand down his underwear.

Not a word would leave Connor's lips. Instead he whimpered and shook his head, subconsciously caring for his couch too much to fuck on it.

Troye began pulling Connor's jeans down, backing away as he pulled them over his ankles. He dropped them on the floor and walked up to the couch again, sitting down next to it. He kissed Connor's lips while grasping his bulge, and when Connor seemed to be as hard as he could possibly be, Troye broke the kiss and retracted his hand.

"Come with me," Troye said in a low voice, at which Connor looked up, managing to catch the cute but mischievous smile that had fallen on Troye's lips. Grabbing Troye's hand, he stood up from the couch and followed him in the direction of his bedroom.

Memories of yesterday night came to Connor yet again, and Troye's words echoed in his head. Did Troye  _actually_  want to bottom? Would it be stupid to bring it up now?

Troye stopped next to the bed and turned around to kiss Connor again, looking a bit nervous as he leaned in, which was a rare expression for Troye to have around Connor. While pressing his lips against Connor's, he guided his hands to his ass, and Connor let them stay there with a firm grip.

He wasn't sure if this was a hint from Troye's side, or if this had happened before. But Troye could probably tell Connor didn't know what to do next, because he leaned away and pulled Connor with him to sit down on the bed.

Without either of them laying down, he went back in to kiss Connor's lips. Usually Connor would be on his back right now, his legs spread open while Troye got undressed, ready to be fucked.

A light change of weight in the mattress was what brought Connor back from that thought. Troye was turning around to lay down on his back, pulling Connor on top of him.

"Troye," Connor breathed, leaning back a bit to get a look of him. Troye nodded nervously and bit his lip. He looked as if he was embarrassed, but at the same time sure about what he wanted.

"What is it?" Troye asked quietly, a bit out of breath just like the boy on top of him, his arms around Connor's shoulders still.

Connor took in Troye's flushed features, the way he panted out air as if he had just run a marathon, while trying to come up with a functional sentence. Connor dropped his head and buried it in the crook of Troye's neck, sighing.

"Where do I go from here?" he asked cautiously, slowly leaning back a little.

The boy underneath him hummed, his hands tentatively running up and down Connor's sides until they reached the hem of his shirt, which he started pulling upwards. Without an answer he pulled it all the way over Connor's head, which forced Connor to sit up and meet his eyes again.

Troye's eyes roamed over Connor's chest and down to where Connor was positioned, between Troye's legs. He wrapped his legs around Connor's hips and pulled him down by his neck, giving him a quick, soft kiss.

"I want-" he interrupted himself, pressing his cheek against Connor's and chuckling nervously. He sunk his head into the pillow, now with his eyes connected with Connor's. "Yesterday I was drunk-"

Connor laughed once, a nervous smile lingering. "Yeah, a tad."

"Shut up," Troye murmured, his lips pressed together in a smile. "I said something about not being a top, didn't I?"

Connor nodded, feeling his heart skip a beat. "You did."

Troye paused and copied Connor's slow nod. "Well," he started, smiling sweetly. "I want you to fuck me."

Connor's eyes widened slightly at Troye's words, how they left his mouth in such an innocent tone when his words were chosen to seduce him. But before he could react he was pulled down in another kiss, with his whole body pressed along Troye's, his hips pressing against Connor's crotch.

Breaking the kiss, Connor reached down to Troye's waist and in a swift movement he pulled Troye's shirt off. When Troye had managed to pull Connor's underwear off, Connor felt the nerves in his stomach taking over, sending shivers down his spine and making him forget how to breath properly.

When Troye was sprawled out completely naked in front of Connor, Connor willed his mind to catch up to the situation that was happening. Troye was waiting for his next move, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He let his hands run down Troye's stomach, his thumbs brush over his hipbones, continuing to lightly run his fingers down Troye's inner thighs.

Troye closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, still waiting. Connor just couldn't do anything. Troye's naked body was the most beautiful thing Connor knew, and that he was the one who was allowed to touch him, kiss him, fuck him.. the fact wouldn't sink in.

Connor turned around to get the lube which was placed on the bedside table. Squirting a fair amount onto his hand, he ran two fingers from the base of his dick to the head. With a light hand he started working up and down his member, causing Troye's eyes to shut close and a moan bubble from his lips.

" _Fuck_ ," Troye panted as Connor's hand motions sped up, gripping the sheets next to him. His eyes were still closed and a thin layer of sweat had formed on his forehead.

Without any warning Connor retracted his hand. Troye breathed out heavily and lifted his head from his pillow, his eyes following Connor's hand as he reached forward to get a condom from his drawer.

He set the condom aside on the bed next to him and grabbed a hold of Troye's knee, spreading his legs and scooting closer to him. His fingers were still wet with lube, so he didn't apply more and instead brushed a finger across his opening.

Troye bucked his hips up, at which Connor inserted two fingers at once, pushing them inside him and pulling almost the whole way out before pushing back in. Troye moaned impatiently, letting a hand roam over his chest and down his stomach, but before he got any further down, Connor pulled out and sat up.

Troye was laying before him, breathing heavily and resting his hands on his stomach with spread legs while Connor grabbed the condom, ripping the package open with his teeth to spare time.

"Let me," Troye said, sitting up and taking the condom out of Connor's hands.

Connor stood on his knees with his erected dick so close to Troye's face that he could feel his breath land on him.

Troye grabbed Connor's dick with a light hand, licking pre-come off of the tip and leaving kisses all the way down to the base, only to tease him. It worked, because Connor's head was thrown back, and he had to stiffen his whole body in order not to roll his hips.

When the condom was on, Connor pushed on Troye's shoulders while kissing him languidly. Troye's hands were in Connor's hair and he moaned loudly against Connor's mouth, especially when Connor leaned down enough for their dicks to brush against each other.

Out of breath, Troye disconnected their lips and leaned back. "Can you please-" he took a pause to breath, but continued impatiently, "fuck me?"

Connor laughed a little at that and smiled, nodding and placing one last kiss on his jaw before sitting up.

He pulled Troye back by his legs and positioned himself between his thighs. Troye was flushed and the way he bit his lip inclined he was nervous, but he looked impatient and above all, horny as hell, Connor could tell.

Connor grabbed his cock and guided it to Troye's entrance, brushing the tips against it and carefully watching Troye's reaction.

Troye was sitting up on his elbows, looking down at where their bodies almost connected with big eyes. With a sigh and a buck of his hips he laid back down, nodding at Connor, at which Connor took a deep breath and started pressing inside a bit.

Troye's breath hitched only an inch in, and Connor wanted to stop, but Troye urged him to keep going with a buck of his hips. Connor watched his dick disappear inside of Troye, feeling how he tightened around him, his unsteady breathing filling the silence. All he wanted to do was thrust into him without a care in the world, to pleasure himself, but he couldn't do that, and it took all of his willpower to go slow.

Halfway in, Connor stopped and went to lean on his elbows, placing them on each side of Troye's head. He felt Troye move underneath him to lock his legs behind his back, letting out a harsh breath that he had been holding in due to the pain.

Realization hit Connor, who's senses had been hazy from the moment. He moved his head from the crook of Troye's neck and looked him in the eyes, pushing his hair back a little.

"You okay?" Connor breathed, his voice almost shaky from trying to hold himself together.

Troye nodded and pressed his knees against Connor's sides, looking down at where their bodies were connecting.

"Keep going," he said, followed by a quiet moan.

Before Connor did as Troye said, he kissed him softly on the lips, their noses pressing against each other and their chests touching.

He pushed all the way inside, taking deep breaths to compose himself, to not pull out only to thrust back in harshly.

He slowly pulled out, taking in Troye's features and every change in his expression. His head was tilted towards his chest, his whole body stiffened, but when Connor pushed back in he dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"I'm okay," Troye breathed, his words shaky and strained. "Go faster."

Connor nodded, but applied more lube to his member before obeying, helping the friction to go away. Then, he pulled out, a little bit faster this time, and without any pause he rolled his hips again. Troye's legs around his waist tightened and a loud moan escaped his lips. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung agape, his expression revealing that the hurt had turned into pleasure, more and more with every thrust.

He tried speeding up even more. Every thrust made a loud noise against Troye's skin, and Troye was moaning in a way Connor had never heard before, which turned Connor on so much that he was already close to coming. He tried to slow down a bit, but Troye prevented that from happening by bucking his hips up.

"Keep going," Troye breathed, his voice revealing that he was also on the edge.

His hand had moved down to jerk himself off, and his hand motions were uneven, along with his slightly high pitched moans.

When Connor changed the angle slightly, Troye threw his head back, moaning breathily and pressing his knees against Connor's sides. White fluid covered his stomach as he pumped his member, with Connor fucking him through his orgasm, his movements coming increasingly uneven. Only seconds later, he came as well. For a moment his sight was hazy and all he could do was lean over Troye, his elbows on each side of his head. When Connor pulled out of him, Troye let out a prolonged quiet moan, but let his head fall back on his pillow once he was done.

"You good?" Connor managed to say after coming down from his high a little. He pushed himself a bit higher to get a look of Troye's face.

Troye released his legs from around Connor's waist and let out a heavy sigh, lifting his arm above his head and resting it the pillows behind him. "That was  _so_ good."

"You liked it?" Connor smiled mischievously, glancing between their bodies and at how Troye's stomach was painted with his own come. Looking up, he saw Troye nod, looking a little shy to admit it. "I knew you would."

Troye laughed a little at that and pulled Connor down to his lips by his neck, kissing him languidly before pulling away and slipping out from underneath him. Connor sat up and rolled the condom off of his member, then watched as Troye walked toward the bedroom door without a word.

Stopping in the doorway, he turned around and held out his hand, crooking a finger and motioning for Connor to come to him. "Come, let's shower together."

Connor immediately stood up from the bed and took Troye's hand. Now it was his turned to be fucked.


End file.
